ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ascalon
The Ascalon is a terrible weapon created by Azmuth centuries ago before the creation of the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix. Backstory Azmuth was inspired to create the sword when he saw a planetary system in perfect alignment while with his love Xennith on Primus, the planet he had created. The sword was created to tap into the fundamental forces of the universe. Xennith deemed the creation of the sword as irresponsible, but Azmuth ignored her. By the time he had finished creating it, Xennith had left him. The sword was later stolen from Azmuth by an Incursion who hoped to end the eons-long civil war between the many factions on his homeworld. The result however, was the destruction of the Incursion homeworld. Shocked by what he had done, Azmuth vowed to hide away the sword and dedicated himself to peaceful sciences, creating the Omnitrix as an apology to both the galaxy and Xennith. Sometime later, Azmuth visited a primitive world he had discovered in his studies; Earth. There he found that the creature known as Diagon and an army of Lucubra's were invading the planet with hopes to conquer this entire dimension. A group of knights had tried to stop them, but many had fallen under the mind-control of Diagon and the Lucubra. Only the strongest of the knights, Sir George, born a Roman soldier who had somehow lived for 900 years, was able to resist the Diagon's mind control. However he could not defeat it. Azmuth gave Sir George the sword, saying that he was worthy enough to wield its terrible power. George named it Ascalon and used the sword to cut out the Diagon's heart. He cast the Diagon back into its dimension, sealed it in, and stabbed the sword through the heart. For as long as the sword pierces the heart, Diagon cannot gain its full power. Many years later, after Sir Cyrus foolishly broke open the seal and let the Lucubra back into our dimension, Sir George went on a quest to regain his sword from the shrine built around it and the Diagon's heart by the Diagon's followers (The Flame Keepers' Circle) but the sword and heart fell into the hands of Vilgax, who was pretending to be the Diagon worshipped by The Flame Keepers' Circle so that he could regain his empire. Diagon possessed the Forever Knights squire Winston and told Vilgax that infinite power lay beyond the seal. Vilgax believed him and travelled to the seal, which he broke with the sword. Vilgax was sucked into Diagon's dimension along with Diagon's heart. Old George arrived at the seal and picked up the sword, rejuvenating himself once more to defeat the Diagon and stop him from enslaving his dimension. Azmuth was doubtful of him however, and told Ben and his team that the power of the sword would corrupt George too. Ben confronted George and reached an agreement with him: if George failed to stop the Diagon, Ben would receive the sword and attempt to stop Diagon himself. Abilities The sword has the power to tap into the forces of the universe itself. Misuse of its power can destroy an entire planet. It is of such power while using the sword Sir George could even take on Ultimate Humungousaur effortlessly. As soon as the sword is held by a user, a suit of white armor will appear around them. This armor protects the user and renders him immune to mind control. Its powers include, but not limited to: *Energy projection. *Cutting portals out of thin air. *Emitting whirlwinds strong enough to hurl back Humungousaur. *Projecting great shockwaves from the user's hands. *Telekinetic link to the sword. *Rejuvenation. Trivia *In Solitary Alignment, Azmuth had planned on taking the sword back when he took notice what was going on in Ben's battle with Vilgax. *Contrary to what Ben and Kevin believed the sword is created with science, not magic. Azmuth gets annoyed when people called the sword magic *the ascalon is named after the city aschkelon in israel. See Also *Ascalon Gallery Category:Technology Category:Items Category:Alien Tech Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts